


A Dream To Wake Next To You

by GentlemanSuitor1412



Series: Aeon [2]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Ambiguous Relationships, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Cooking, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Feel-good, Fluff, Light Angst, Lilith is taller than Ren, Lilith owns a cat named Arsene, Or Is It?, Pet Names, Post-Canon, Ren is the best chef
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:07:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28029774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GentlemanSuitor1412/pseuds/GentlemanSuitor1412
Summary: Lilith laid in bed dazed, more than a little tired and very fed up with existence in general not going to lie.She would like to think she looked like a regal queen laying all sprawled out gracefully on the bed, but that would be a lie. She looked like shit. And that was being kind.
Relationships: Amamiya Ren (Persona Series)/Reader, Persona 5 Protagonist/Original Female Character(s), Persona 5 Protagonist/Reader
Series: Aeon [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2049645
Kudos: 2





	A Dream To Wake Next To You

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Lilith is taller than Ren btw! She's 6'1" lol.

Are you ever just tired and want to sleep in for the rest of the day? Yeah that’s me now.

Lilith laid in bed dazed, more than a little tired and very fed up with existence in general not going to lie. She would like to think she looked like a regal queen laying all sprawled out gracefully on the bed, but that would be a lie. She looked like shit. And that was being kind.

Sleep nipped at her heels like an eager dog, tempting her to fall back in their arms. But the smell of cooking bacon and gravy lured her from their grasp. She let out a series of unflattering groans, sounding more like a dying moose than a woman but no one was around to bear witness so that was ok.

She dragged the heavy cotton blanket with her like a makeshift shield, lugging the heavy thing along with her through the house. Did she bother getting dressed? Of course not, she’s all to tired and lazy to put in the effort.

Lilith was aware of her mass of curls feathering over her shoulders but even the slight annoyance the feeling brought was easily ignored in favor of trudging forward barefoot through the house. The sleepy woman emerged into the kitchen standing by and swaying just a tad as Ren bounced around the kitchen tossing more veggies into a boiling pot on the stove. She stood there, much like a intruder in her own home would, and watched for probably longer than one would deem appropriate.

Ren twirled around, ladle in hand and smiled his small little smile of his. A shy quirk of his lips, that never failed to make her smile as well.

“Morning beautiful.” He teased walking up and leaning upwards to capture her lips.

Lilith barked a laugh, leaning down some for her boyfriend, “Very funny Kitten.”

Ren grinned, tapping the ladle gently against her lips, a lick of her lips confirmed that he was cooking a favorite of hers.

“So,” She tugged him into her blanket prison, “what’s are you plotting?”

“Me? Plotting?” Ren scoffed, swaying back like the little drama queen he is, forcing her to steady him in her arms, “I would never!”

“Hmm. Doubtful.”

Ren pouted and moved back to attend to the stove. Lilith let out a yawn and tucked his chin under her heads and wrapped her arms around his waist. The hummed and swayed to some unseen music, just enjoying the comfort the other brings.

“Maybe I wanted to do something nice for you.” Ren mumbled, and Lilith felt a pang go through her heart. Oh, how she loved him.

“Oh, sweet thing,” She cooed hugging him closer. “You know all I need is you right? You don’t have to cook me a big breakfast or anything, but I appreciate it, love.”

She couldn’t see it, but she knew her dearest was smiling again, and that warmed her heart. And as she leant down to kiss him she believed with all her heart that this was love, and that she really did have everything she could have ever wanted. But was this real?


End file.
